familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ネクロ
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the United States of Belgium page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 09:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Interesting former nation. One of the shortest-lived. But you must acknowledge source. Very easy if it's Wikipedia: click the fourth green icon in the templates panel to the right of the edit box. (short for "Used Wikipedia small") is our current standard, similar to the Wikia standard . Now some genealogy from you, perhaps! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh hey there! I was just doing some poking around on the various wikis and saw an empty link that I felt compelled to fill. I just took it from Wikipedia, obviously. Anything needs to be done around here? (oh, and excuse my English) ネクロ (Necro) ''TALK'' 02:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) What you can do Necro, I see nothing in your English that needs excusing! Now, you say: "Anything needs to be done around here?" - where do I start???? There are literally a million things. Please consider adding genealogical content to the wiki, by creating articles for your ancestors and for the places where they were born or married, etc. See the standard message at the top of this page. It would be very useful for us admins to see whether the site is easy for non-Europeans to use. Please use "Roman" characters for page names, but you're welcome to use Japanese language in the text. We also have maintenance tasks that would definitely improve the site. One that is easy enough for a beginner is the removal of question-marks from person-page names (because we discovered, a bit too late, that wiki software can't process them properly - often it wants to create a new page with a name stopping just before the question-mark). Any person-article with a question-mark in its name should be moved/renamed (along with all subpages) to delete the question-mark, leaving a redirect. Example: Joe Blow (?-1967) becomes Joe Blow (-1967). When I do that, I just put "?" as the Edit Summary. I got tired of typing Remove "?" after the first few hundred. So any time you have a free ten minutes, please have a look at the lists at the bottom of our front page and grab any live link to a person-page that has a question-mark and rename it. Then to restore full functionality they need a final "Edit" and "Publish". Good luck with your other wikis too! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'll get working on it! Thanks! (edit)in some places, the link to means that the date is unknown. Right? I want to make sure I'm not changing unknown dates to be the random date. ネクロ (Necro) ''TALK'' 00:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for responding so favourably! There should not be any "random" dates; maybe you mean something else. Some contributors estimate dates; but others don't like estimates, because it implies some kind of probability, and it could mislead readers. If the article text or infobox now has a year (perhaps with "c" or "aft" or "bef" in front of it) for birth or death, you can use that instead of just deleting the question-mark. Mostly there will not be any guide in the article, which means the year of birth or death is still unknown, and we just delete the question-mark(s). Joe Blow (?-1967) becomes Joe Blow (-1967). Joe Blow (1601-?) becomes Joe Blow (1601-). Joe Blow (?-?) becomes Joe Blow (-). Leave the "Redirect" box checked; and where there is a box for subpages, please check the box because we need them renamed the same way. If you have time after fixing the front page names, try one of our biggest but "poorest" categories, Category:Cramp (surname). Thanks again! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I didn't see any live links on the homepage, so I'll get right to the category. ネクロ (Necro) ''TALK'' 22:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC)